


Cover

by AdianX24



Series: Playboy Misumi Series [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, Cheating, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdianX24/pseuds/AdianX24
Summary: Itaru isn't the only one who knows about Misumi...Tsuzuru joins the party!
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Minagi Tsuzuru
Series: Playboy Misumi Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023970
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Never expected this to be a series but I wanted to pull through since a whole bunch of ideas spilled out. I wonder who else will be exposed to playboy Misumi?

“Misumi-san, could you help me out with moving these?” 

“Okay!”

It wasn’t strange to see these two roaming the dorms together. Although Tsuzuru shouldn’t be bothered by the other’s presence he had noticed a strange air between him and Itaru. It wasn’t noticeable by most of the company. This wasn’t surprising because Misumi was a good actor and was harder to see through than even Chikage.

But Tsuzuru saw it.

What he meant was Misumi’s behavior between Itaru and the others.

He would do normal things like pats on the back, head patting, hugs, you know, the normal stuff. But there was a line that he seemed to cross with Itaru that he normally didn’t with everyone else.

Intense, but knowing gazes, intimate touches on the neck, down his arms, and some occasionally on his thighs.

Tsuzuru knew better than to pry. But didn’t have a choice. 

Well, he did have a choice but chose to pry into their relationship anyway. 

The first question to ask was why?

Why was this whole ordeal happening in the first place? Does Itaru owe Misumi something? The brunette highly doubts it considering that Misumi didn’t seem like the type of person to hold a grudge. Maybe Itaru or Misumi knows something about the other? That seemed like a normal thing but then again it didn’t seem like Misumi. What if they like each other?

That thought caused Tsuzuru to pause in his tracks. The latter would make more sense than his previous answers. Although he didn’t have enough evidence to go off of there were some instances.

“Tsuzuru?” The older asked. Tilting his head in a mildly cute manner. Tsuzuru shook his head at his expression and took a few strides to catch up before continuing both his walking and thought process. Yeah. Dating seemed like the better option of the two and would explain some of the things he’s questioning. It would make more sense to him that these two were dating. In all honesty, it wouldn’t surprise him if a majority of the Company was dating each other.

When did it start?

That was now his second that needed to be answered.

He could give a million guesses on when it could’ve started. It could’ve started a while ago and they’re getting more comfortable with expressing PDA outside of their rooms. However, there was one thing that told Tsuzuru it was recent.

Itarus’ stolen controller. 

It had to be at that time. After all, Tsuzuru watched Misumi steal it earlier in the day. Misumi knows he saw him steal it. They made eye contact for a brief thirty seconds before Misumi sent him a wink before going off into his shared space.

He could’ve told him to get it right then and there or even gotten it himself but told himself that it wasn’t a big deal and that Itaru, being the grown adult that he was, could solve his problems. 

And he wasn’t wrong. Itaru didn’t figure out his controller was missing until he was asked to play games. 

He remembered Itaru texting him about it via LINE and Tsuzuru having every chance to tell him but didn’t. 

Misumi and Tsuzuru finally made it to the storage room. Placing the boxes down onto the dusty floor they pushed back into the rest of the untouched boxes.

“Hey Tsuzuru, what’s in these?” Misumi pointed to the boxes and Tsuzru shrugged. “I’m not sure. The director just told me to put them here.” Misumi let out an ‘o’ sound before shuffling back and forward. There was an  
awkward silence they were met with before Tsuzuru approached the door.

He wasn’t sure of what Itaru saw in Misumi’s room. Yes, he also saw Itaru go to retrieve the said controller. Not just him but Tsumugi as well. Though Tsumugi could testify that he saw. His attention wasn’t on Itaru for the entirety of the scene. It was just weird to see Itaru like that, watching whatever mess was going on in the trianglian’s room. Before rushing back to his room, without the controller, might he add, face red.

There were no excuses. He saw something embarrassing.

Tsuzuru even stayed with Tsumugi in hopes that whatever state Itaru was in would pass by the time he got there. 

Luckily it seemed like it did. Though there were some hits of Itarus’ distress. Like his even more messy hair, his skin still a bit warm. But they played games with an extra controller that Tsuzuru had brought over. With Itaru’s excuse for the other one being missing as Banri taking it just to piss him off. Though Itaru thought he bought it, it wasn’t farther from the truth.

He twisted the doorknob only to find it locked. Was this the door that everyone was talking about? 

“Crap.”

And now he was stuck with him, and his thoughts, in this cluttered room.

“Tsuzuru?”

The younger turned back to the older with a worried look on his features. “We might be stuck here for a while.” Misumi nodded as if the situation of the locked door was something he was aware of. “That’s okay. We usually wait it out for a bit.” Ah. So he has been.

Though Tsuzuru knew he wasn’t in the right place he wanted to ask about Itaru. “Tsuzuru, are you jealous?” Almost as if he had read his mind. The brunette jumped feeling Misumi send him a sly smile. 

He met the warm yellow eyes with his own. He shook his head. 

“Are you talking about Itaru?” He commented looking away, trying to work on the doorknob once more, shaking the feeling of Misumi’s weird preceptive ability. “Mmhm~!” He hummed cheerfully. He turned back and gave Misumi a quizzing look as if saying, ’ why would I be jealous?’ 

Misumi shrugged in response. “I thought you’d be since you know about me.”

Yes. Tsuzuru was aware of Misumi’s ‘partner hopping’ as he put it. He wasn’t sure when they had formed an agreement on it, but it was an unverbalized secret they shared. It started back when he was in his third year of high school. He found Misumi with a girl that was known to be very refined. They were in the storage room in the gymnasium.

They were caught by Tsuzuru and Tuzuru alone. He remembers the embarrassing look on the girl’s face and Misumi’s calm but on guard look. He closed the door and left them to their own devices. 

The next day the girl wouldn’t stop staring at him. It came off as a glare but she was just nervous about if he had told anyone. He disappeared down a hallway and scared her. Making sure to tell her that he wouldn’t tell anyone as long as she left him alone. 

It wasn’t long before Tsuzuru started seeing that guy, what he called Misumi at the time. He hung out with him sometimes with the girl and other times without. Though Tsuzuru didn’t see them as friends, just that there was an unsaid agreement between them and nothing more. Misumi did his own thing and Tsuzuru did the same, although he would get dragged into many problems with Misumi on his hand. It was chaotic but a little nice to step outside of his comfort zone.

That is until Misumi disappeared for a while. Tsuzuru didn’t know where he went but that didn’t matter to him.

Then, Insert the MANKAI Company. 

They saw each other again since Misumi’s disappearance. Misumi looked relatively the same since they last saw each other. And if the look in his eyes told him anything. It was that he recognized him too.

Since then Tsuzuru’s covered for Misumi. Although Misumi isn’t as reckless as before so it’s not like he needs to; he does so anyway. 

But since Kumon has since joined the fray it’s been a bit difficult. Sometimes Tsuzuru would have to stand in for any of the guys or girls Misumi couldn’t get inside. Their relationship was wonky, but they made it work to some extent.

“Are you guys dating?” He asks letting Misumi snuggle him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist. He shook his head. “No, but he found out.”

“Yeah. I know he did. And you wanted him to, didn’t you?”

“Yep.” He smiled, nuzzling his head in the crook of the youngers neck, sighing as he did so. There was silence before he asked. “Do you wanna do it?” 

A hand slid up his hoodie before he had time to say anything. “Misumi-san,” Tsuzuru said. The stern voice coming out quieter it should’ve. The other hand coming up to turn his face back in an attempt to kiss him. A small whimper left him. “Should you really be doing this when you have a thing for Itaru?” Misumi smiled into the kiss they shared. “

“Yeah. But We haven’t done it in a while.” He said pouting at the end. Tsuzuru stood up straight to his full height, reaching around and ruffling his hair. A small laugh left his lips and Misumi kissed it away. “Okay, that’s enough. Start that after we get out of here okay?” The older let out a pleased hum.

Before anything other words could be exchanged, the door opened. Both guys fell onto the floor, Tsuzuru meeting it while Misumi met the others back. Misumi looked up to find Banri. A look on his face said it all.

“Are you guys-”

‘Here it comes’ Tsuzuru huffs. Not the first time people have thought they were in a relationship. As annoying as it was, it was better to tell them off and have Misumi call that girl he knew to have her claim that she was Misumi’s girlfriend, rather than pretending to date each other.

“-fuck buddies?”

‘What? WHAT? Where did the concept of friends with benefits even come from? Let alone the fact that that was the first thing that went through his mind.

“Yeah. We are. Keep it a secret will you?” Misumi said. His signature smile at the end of it all. Tsuzuru couldn’t even find time to reject the statement with all of Misumi’s bodyweight press against him. Of all people why Banri?

This is gonna be one hell of a ride. Sorry, Tsuzuru.

**Author's Note:**

> Banri has discovered, but misunderstood the secret! 
> 
> Next up, Banri!


End file.
